Humans were not Meant to be in Nature
by me122334
Summary: Jules is about to find this out the hard way. She finally convinces Shawn to go on a camping trip with her, but things don't really go as planned. I know I do it a lot, but Juliet is just so fun to whump. Two-shot.
1. FIRE!

"I am so excited!" Juliet practically squealed as they put the last of their camping supplies in the car.

"I don't no, Jules." Shawn said warily. "I still think humans were not meant to be in nature."

"What, so they were meant to sit on the couch, watch TV and play video games all day?"

"Glad you understand, Sweetie."

Juliet sighed. "I know it's not your thing, but just try and enjoy yourself. For me."

"Fine." Shawn agreed. "But if I get eaten by a bear, I'm blaming you."

Jules giggled slightly, and there was a moment of silence while they got in the car before she spoke again. "Look, the important thing is now that we're back together we're spending time with each other. It shouldn't matter where."

"You know what, you're right Sweetheart." Shawn said, suddenly realizing that he meant every word. "It doesn't matter if we're in the woods roughing it, playing Mario Kart, or even killing innocent fish with my dad as long as I'm with you."

"Exactly."

They shared a quick kiss before Jules turned her eyes back to the road, smiling and silently anticipating their trip.

-

Once they got to the campground, all of Shawn's fears of nature were soon eliminated. He realized just how much he had missed spending time with Jules since they had broken up. Sure, they were living together again, but with her busy at work and him taking lots of private cases, they hardly even got a day to themselves. Now they had all the time in the world to be alone together as Juliet showed Shawn how to pitch a tent (something he failed at countless times), and Shawn showed her how to roast a perfectly plump hot dog.

But it all was ruined when Juliet shook Shawn awake at an hour of the morning when no sane person should have been up.

"Shawn, Shawn!"

"Mmm, too early," he muttered, worming an arm out from his sleeping bag and pulling her close. "Go back to sleep, Jules."

She quickly pushed away. "Shawn there's-"

"What's wrong, do I smell?" Shawn sniffed himself, misinterpreting his girlfriend's actions.

"No Shawn, FIRE!

"WHAT?" Shawn shouted, suddenly upright.

"There's a fire!"

They both bolted outside, staring at the wall of flames only ten meters away from their tent.

"Oh my God." Juliet breathed, obviously panicking.

"Hey Sweetie, I've got an idea." Shawn suggested.

"What's that?"

"RUN!"

They had just started sprinting away from the campground when Juliet gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. "Phanty!"

"Phanty?" Shawn asked, but she was already running back towards the tent. Then he remembered: "Phanty" was a stuffed animal Jules had had since she was a little kid. An elephant because she liked Dumbo.

"Juliet, are you crazy?!" Shawn yelled as she dove into the tent, it's corner already being licked by the flames. The junior detective was usually a very reasonable person, but right now she seemed to have lost all of her sanity.

"Got it!" She yelled back after a few seconds, only this was soon followed by a yelp of pain. Shawn surged forward, his girlfriend bursting out of the now burning tent before he could get there. An unharmed toy elephant was in her right hand and a harmed left arm was held by her side as she ran.

"What the hell, Jules!" Shawn sprinted to catch up with her, uncharacteristically angry.

"I'm sorry!" Juliet's voice wavered slightly, making it obvious that her hurt arm was causing her a great deal of pain. "I've had Phanty since I was four years old, I couldn't just let him burn!"

"So you let yourself burn instead?"

"I didn't think the fire had reached the tent yet! Besides, I'll be fine, Shawn." She pointed to the left with her good hand, away from where the fire was. "We should go towards the stream."

Shawn knew the body of water Jules was talking about; it was only about three feet wide and knee deep, but it could be a stopping point for the flames.

Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as planned. There was a bit of a rock climb down to the stream, which was good; the rocks plus the water would definitely stop the fire. The problem was, the rocks plus the water also equaled slippery. One misstep of Juliet's foot sent her falling headfirst into the sharp rock in front of her, leaving Shawn to watch helplessly as his love's limp body plummeted in the water


	2. Ed's Cabin

**A/N: I know, I should have updated this ages ago. But I have it now, so that should count for something, right?**

"JULES!" Shawn scrambled down the rocks as fast as he could, adrenalin coursing through him. "Oh God, Sweetie."

Juliet was lying on her side where she had fallen in the stream. Shawn turned her over and searched frantically for a pulse, sighing in relief as he found one. His panic soon surfaced again though, when he saw the bleeding gash on his girlfriend's forehead, the water tainted red around her. A terrifying thought suddenly hit him. What if Jules had brain damage? Her poor little noggin had already taken a beating when a brilliant radio DJ had been murdered a few months earlier, and two head injuries couldn't be good.

Suddenly Shawn spotted something a few feet away, poking out from the rocks. Juliet's stuffed elephant. After scooping it and Jules up, he decided to go to the one cabin he knew of in these woods where a giant guy with impressive nursing skills inhabited.

"ED!"

-

Juliet opened her eyes. No, too much light! She shut them again quickly. God, her head hurt. She tried to talk; just to call out to anybody, but all it yielded was a fit of coughing. In a few seconds Shawn came running.

"Jules! Oh God, Sweetie. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh, four?" Juliet rasped. "Shawn, what-"

"Okay, and what year is it, Sweetheart?"

"2013," she said, suddenly realizing why her boyfriend was asking all these odd questions. "Shawn, I don't have brain damage." She tried to reach out to him for reassurance, but a sharp pain flared through her bandaged arm, and she let out a high pitched gasp.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,' Juliet thought. Too late. A few tears slipped down her cheek and she bit her lip hard.

"Jules! Hey, hey, hey, you okay?" Shawn asked, brushing some of the tears away.

She nodded. "I just tugged at the burn a little bit."

"Okay, I'll be right back Jules, just sit tight." A few moments later Shawn returned into the room, white bandages in hand, and he started wrapping them from Juliet's arm around neck. It took the blonde a moment to realize that he was creating a makeshift sling so that she wouldn't have to move her injury.

"Shawn, where are we?" Juliet asked, partly to keep he mind off the pain in her arm and head, and partly because she wanted to know who's bed she was lying in at the moment.

"Ed's cabin," Shawn answered, and Jules remembered the huge man who had helped Carlton during their last debacle in these woods.

"And Ed is where...?"

"Back in modern civilization, finding help. We need to get you to a hospital." The "psychic" said, brushing some of Juliet's hair out of her face, his worried gaze looking down at her.

There was a moment of silence before the blonde decided to speak her mind.

"Shawn, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what Jules?"

"For all of this! Going back for Phanty was so incredibly stupid." She picked up the stuffed elephant that had been lying in her sick bed with her. "It's just- just that in that one moment when I realized he was in the tent it was all I could think about. I was being dumb; it's just a toy."

"No, no Jules, Phanty's not just a toy." Shawn tried to reassure her. "He's your childhood, and sentimental value, and a reminder of your love for fat animals!"

Juliet cracked smile. She had to admit, it was more than a bit comforting that her childhood stuffy was snuggled up next to her.

"So has my hurt sweetheart changed her mind about nature yet?" Shawn asked.

"No, I think I still like it."

"Seriously, Jules? Even after this trip?"

"It had it's moments." Juliet looked on the bright side.

"Like what moments?" Shawn scoffed. "Our tent bursting into flames, or hitting your cute little head on a rock?"

"No," the Junior Detecting responded, rolling her eyes. "Like last night, just us spending time together."

Her boyfriend grinned. "I think roasting hot dogs with you is swell. As long as you're not roasting yourself."

"Do you think I'm swell?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her on the cheek.

Juliet smiled sightly. Despite the pain in her head and arm (which was dissipating as she dozed off), she had to admit, right now wasn't a bad moment either.


End file.
